


unadulterated

by day



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Moving In Together, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Soul Bond, Wall Sex, but this is fiction so enjoy, idk how this happened tbh, kind of, pls use protection if ur gonna stick ur willy into something, this is just feelings and sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/day/pseuds/day
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hinata is nervous about moving in together so kuroo fucks the doubts away ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p>
            </blockquote>





	unadulterated

**Author's Note:**

> this is like my third time writin sex but its ok 
> 
> ((mother ive forsaken you))

Kuroo is halfway through unpacking a box of kitchen supplies when he notices that the comfortable hum at the back of his mind is absent. His tether to Hinata, usually buzzing with unrestrained energy and joy, is stifled and quiet and  _ wrong _ . 

 

Kuroo drops the pan he’s holding, causing Hinata to yelp and for a brief moment whatever is muffling their connection drops and drowns Kuroo in the waves of Hinata’s startled heartbeat. Kuroo doesn’t even have enough time to let out a sigh of relief that the bond is still there because within a second, Hinata is slamming down the walls again with panicked eyes. 

 

“What the  _ heck _ .” Kuroo exclaims and he doesn’t care that his voice is nothing but a sad whine. Hinata never puts up a barrier unless they’re fighting and Kuroo was under the impression that everything was going great. “What did I do?”

 

“You didn’t do anything!” Hinata placates immediately, eyes apologetic. “You didn’t. I promise.”

 

“Than why are you blocking me out?” Kuroo frowns, probing at the barrier that Hinata has sealed around their bond. Kuroo’s metaphorical fingers nearly get squished when Hinata slams down the wall with even more gusto. They both flinch.

 

“Alright, seriously, what’s happening?” Kuroo shoves the boxes aside and strides across the room to kneel down next to his soulmate, who is currently curled up in a ball. “Is everything okay? Did I do something wrong? Did we have a fight without me noticing? Shit- did I accidentally break something of yours-”

 

Hinata shakes his head fervently and scoots closer to his boyfriend so he can lean his head against his chest. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

 

“Then let me in.” Kuroo murmurs. He’s usually not one to pry- if Hinata wants privacy he’s more than willing to give it. Soulmates or not, the constant broadcast of emotions can get stifling. But Hinata never cuts off their tether without telling Kuroo before hand and he usually has an explanation and it’s usually not when they’re moving into their first apartment together. “I want to feel you.” 

 

Hinata raises an eyebrow and moves in closer, toppling Kuroo to the ground and leaning over him. “Here.” He grins, too innocent for the way he’s grinding his hips down. 

 

Kuroo bites back a curse and uses all his will power to reach out and still Hinata’s hips. “You can’t distract me with sex.” 

 

“Wanna bet-”

 

Kuroo lets out a strangled cry and rolls over so Hinata is the one pinned to the floor. “I’m all for breaking in the new apartment, but something’s going on. I can tell, even if you block me out.” 

Hinata turns his face away so Kuroo promptly shoves his face into the exposed neck. “Shouyou.” 

 

Hinata shivers but doesn’t budge. 

 

Kuroo brushes his lips around the shell of Hinata’s ear. “Let me in.” 

 

“Dont wanna.” 

 

“The faster you tell me what’s wrong, the faster we can get to doing other things.” Kuroo punctuates the end of his sentence by placing a soft kiss to Hinata’s collar bone. 

 

“Don’t turn this on me-” Hinata whines.

 

“You started it.” Kuroo laughs, pressing his fingers into Hinata’s sides and making him squirm out in laughter. Kuroo pulls back, leaning on his forearms so he can see Hinata’s face clearly. “Please tell me what’s wrong.”

 

Hinata is quiet for a moment before pulling Kuroo back down so that their bodies are lined up. He slowly drops the walls and Kuroo shudders as Hinata’s emotions pour through their bond all at once- joy, excitement and love quickly followed by anxiety, uneasiness,  _ doubt _ .

 

“ _ Oh. _ ” Kuroo mutters on an exhale, his arms nearly giving out on him as Hinata begins to push wave after wave of his nervousness through their bond. “Shouyou, I- moving in together isn’t something I’ll force you into. If you want to put a hold on the lease-”

 

“No.” Hinata says quickly, “That’s- I’m just. Nervous. I put up the barrier cause I knew you’d feel like you were pressuring me into this but you’re not, I want this. I want to live together. I want  _ you _ but I’m  _ scared _ .” 

 

“Why?” Kuroo ask, pulling himself into a sitting position and running a hand over his face.

 

“Because I love you so much.” Hinata mutters, face flaming red. “And I’m scared that you’ll get tired of me-”

 

Kuroo wants to laugh because that’s the most ridiculous thing he’s ever heard. He could never get tired of Hinata, it just wasn’t possible. Instead, he pulls Hinata to his chest again and lets his own emotions pour through.

 

Nervousness, excitement, happiness, pure unadulterated  _ love _ . Kuroo relentlessly sends pulse after pulse of his affection until all of Hinata’s doubts are drowned out and he’s a flustered mess of watery smiles. “I’m just as scared as you are but I love you too much to give a shit about it. We’ve already been basically living together- the only difference now is that now it’s a new apartment.”

 

Hinata jerks when he feels the familiar tendrils of Kuroo’s arousal slipping through their tether. “We need to unpack.” 

 

“Later.” Kuroo grins. “I want to test out the new mattress.”

 

They don’t make it to the new mattress. They don’t even make it to the  _ bedroom _ because Hinata is stripping Kuroo before Kuroo could even attempt to bring them there. They’re paused in the hallway, Hinata’s legs wrapped around Kuroo’s waist, hips grinding down as Kuroo tries to keep his knees from buckling.

 

“We have all the time in the world.” Kuroo reminds but it’s too breathy and desperate to be convincing. 

 

“That’s nice.” Hinata unlatches his mouth from Kuroo’s neck to let out a small laugh, “But I kind of really want you to fuck me right now-”

 

Kuroo pats Hinata’s thigh so he hops back down and doesn’t even give Hinata time to catch his breath before he’s stripping him of his jeans and turning him roughly around to face the wall, bent at the waist. 

 

“Kinky.” Hinata  _ giggles _ and it would sound innocent if Kuroo didn’t break that laughter by spreading Hinata open and licking a stripe across his entrance. 

 

“ _ Oh _ .” Hinata gasps when Kuroo wraps a firm arm around Hinata’s upper thighs, pulling him closer so Hinata has to brace himself against the wall. He continues to lave at Hinata’s hole, alternating between languid licks and sharp jabs until Hinata relaxes and opens up for him. Hinata’s legs are shaking and he’s letting out soft little whimpers that go straight to Kuroo’s cock. “Tetsu-  _ shit _ , Tetsurou, I need more.” 

 

Kuroo curses for not having the foresight to unpack the lube and condoms first. He’s about to temporarily break the mood so he can go rummage through boxes, but Hinata finds his discarded jeans and reaches into the pockets. He brandishes a travel-sized bottle of lube with a grin. 

 

“God, I love you.” Kuroo rises from his knees to pulls Hinata into a searing kiss. “I was just in your ass but you still want to kiss me. Best soulmate ever-”

 

“I love you too but please stop talking.” Hinata laughs. Kuroo grins against his mouth, uncapping the lube and messily coating his fingers. He reaches around Hinata’s body and presses the pad of his finger against Hinata’s entrance, feeling the muscle twitch in response. He captures Hinata’s mouth again as slowly eases a knuckle in. 

 

Hinata writhes in his grip before finally focusing on unbuttoning Kuroo’s jeans. He pulls Kuroo’s leaking dick out of the confines of his jeans and pushes closer to Kuroo so that they’re rubbing together. Hinata’s reddened cock is mostly untouched at this point, and every point of contact against Kuroo’s thicker member is almost painful with pleasure. 

 

Hinata can’t quite wrap a hand around their combined girth so Kuroo uses his free hand to grip them together, their hips gyrating in rhythmless desperation. The slick of their precum and left over lube is just enough so the friction isn’t painful and they’re both gasping into one another mouths, trying to get closer and closer, feeding off one another's arousal.

 

By the time Kuroo has worked three fingers into Hinata, scissoring and stretching, Hinata is very close to losing control of his legs. Kuroo doesn’t even hesitate in slipping his fingers out of Hinata and lifting his boyfriend, encouraging him to wrap his legs around his waist again.

 

“I’m gonna fuck you against the wall.” Kuroo murmurs, mouthing at the pale and freckled skin of Hinata’s shoulders. “And we’re going to make a very bad first impression on the neighbors.”

 

“That’s okay.” Hinata shudders. His entire body feels like it’s on fire. He feels empty without Kuroo’s fingers pressed inside of him and he wants nothing but to have Kuroo sink into him. He wants to feel  _ full _ and he wants it now-

 

Kuroo feels the raw desperation across the bond and he responds, hitching Hinata higher until his hole is directly above Kuroo’s cock. 

 

“I don’t have a condom on.” Kuroo says hesitantly and Hinata can’t fucking take it anymore. He reaches behind himself and grabs Kuroo’s dick, using his own weight to sink down.

 

“ _ Shit _ .” Kuroo groans as Hinata began to envelope the head of his cock with little resistance. “Shit, okay. Okay.” 

 

The heat is almost too much. Hinata is clamping down and twitching around him, sliding down slowly, inch by inch until he’s fully seated. He’s biting down on Kuroo’s shoulder and gripping his back, leaving behind rings of purple and red rimmed crescents. The minor sting of pain is a grateful distraction for Kuroo who is desperately trying not to come on the spot. 

 

“Tetsu.” Hinata gasps when he begins to adjust to the girth. “Move.”

 

Kuroo silently thanks the brutal volleyball training for his leg strength as he begins to bounce Hinata up and down on his cock, using his weight as momentum. “Shouyou.  _ Ah _ , you feel so good.” His sentence tapers off into a moan as Hinata latches onto his neck again.

 

The wet sound of skin against skin fills the apartment, punctuated by Hinata’s shouts of pleasure and Kuroo’s desperate groans. There’s a feedback of pleasure and raw emotion through their tether, only making them hotter and hotter. 

 

Hinata’s dick rubs against Kuroo’s abs every time he thrusts and it’s just enough stimulation for Hinata to begin clenching around Kuroo’s cock. 

 

Kuroo adjusts his hold on Hinata and holds him up so that he can freely thrust into him. His arms are straining but the way Hinata cries out every time their hips meet is enough for Kuroo to ignore it. 

 

“There.” Hinata whimpers, “Right there, Tetsu. Again. Please please please-”

 

Kuroo whispers comfort as he braces Hinata’s back against the wall and begins to thrust in earnest, hitting Hinata’s prostate until the boy is writhing and gasping for release. Hinata’s hand is wrapped around his cock, stroking in time with the thrust, thighs trembling around Kuroo’s waist.

 

“That’s it, baby.” Kuroo whispers, “You’re doing so good.”

 

Hinata comes with a shout and the way that he clamps down on Kuroo’s cock is so unexpected that it wrings the orgasm out of Kuroo. It’s a blinding moment that rips their bond wide open until Kuroo can’t tell if the pleasure he’s feeling is his or Hinata’s. They slide to the floor, riding out their high and reveling in the affection sent through their bond. 

 

“I accidentally came inside.” Kuroo mumbles in apology. 

 

“I think I tore apart your back.” Hinata admits. 

 

“It’s okay.” 

  
Hinata presses his head against Kuroo’s chest and this time, when he pushes his emotions through the bond, there’s not a sliver of doubt in sight. 

**Author's Note:**

> this originally started out as a cute and fluffy soulmate au but then they whipped their dicks out and i had no choice but to go with the flow
> 
> yamayama--kun.tumblr.com


End file.
